toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] Meeting times / venue We meet on the Dimension Data campus in Bryanston in the Wanderers Building at Dimension Data University. We start at 6pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (the Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guest do pay please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za, 083-556-7627 or 011-461-6600 or Mahomed Bux at 083-326-1671 You're most welcome to bring a friend. More Information is just a click away For more about Toastmasters in general, go to Main Page or http://www.toastmasters.org For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to http://www.toastmasters74.org * District 74 news: District 74 and Cateogry:District 74 * Find another club: Category:Clubs or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * Look for a contest or contest results near you: Category:Contests What to do if you're stuck If you need help with your speech, start here: Speaking. You'll find Tips per Assignment, How to choose a topic, even a section on Humour or Table Topics. You can find more on the Main Page of the wikicity Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year Wed 22 March: Club Contest Contestants: English prepared speaking contest Contestant 1: Andre Reyneke (off-line evaluation required) Contestant 2: Contestant 3: Contestant 4: Contestants: Table topics contest Contestant 1: Contestant 2: Contestant 3: Contestant 4: Contestants: Evaluation contest Contestant 1: Narina Uys Contestant 2: Contestant 3: Contestant 4: Guest speaker: Lynda Skinner Contest chair: Erich Viedge Chief judge: Ruth Goodbrand Judge 1: Judge 2: Judge 3: Judge 4: Judge 5: Timekeeper 1: Timekeeper 2: Tally counter 1: Tally counter 2: Contest sergeant-at-arms: 'Mon 3 April:' This meeting may turn into the Area contest, but if it doesn't ... Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Narina Uys C&L10 (7-10 minutes) Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Wed 19 April:' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Chris van der Merwe C&L6 (5-7 minutes) Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Mon 1 May:' 'Wed 17 May:' 'Mon 5 June:' 'Wed 22 June:' Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests